


Other Flowers

by finefeatheredfriend



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finefeatheredfriend/pseuds/finefeatheredfriend
Summary: Goro remembers an embarrassing text he once sent V and feels he must make up for it for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/FemaleV, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Other Flowers

Valentine's day was in a month and a half and Goro had yet to come up with anything he could deem good enough for V. He had an elaborate dinner planned, but still, just dinner? He made food for her frequently. Something special, something...her. Months before, when he had been hopelessly shy and certain his mission was going to get him killed, he had kept V at arm's length, telling her gently via text message that he “preferred other flowers,” trying to convince himself as well as her. She had not taken “no” for an answer, had finally admitted that she really wanted him, that the complications didn't matter. 'Other flowers'...he was such a fool, he thought with a deprecating scoff, cheeks blazing with embarrassment as he thought of that foolish message. Wait...yes, flowers! Flowers would be the perfect gift to her for Valentine's day.

But synth flowers simply would not do.

Goro's eyes roved the screen of his laptop as he searched for a better alternative.

“Fresh flowers,” he typed and then he hissed at the prices he found. Absurd. But what if... _yes._ He peeked at the bedroom door, listening to hear if the shower was still running in the bathroom before he ordered and snapped his laptop shut.

Goro had long adhered to the old Japanese traditions, the way of the warrior, the way of peace and zen. He walked serenely in his garden, careful to trod on the paving stones so as not to disturb the clean, carefully raked sand that looked like waves lapping through the garden. It was a worthwhile expense, and though he did not particularly approve of some of the ways V kept them within their means, he enjoyed the fact that her lifestyle kept them comfortable and allowed him to spoil her, within reason. The garden was small, but its most significant part was the small koi pond. The koi fish, of course, were not real, were merely elaborate holograms projected in the water, but it was still soothing. He opened the small box he was carrying and plucked from it the ugly brown bulb he had paid a small fortune for.

“あなたは成長する必要があります(you had better grow),” he murmured, more than a little concerned that the monetary indulgence would be for nothing. He placed the bulb gently in the soil at the base of the pond and clapped his hands palms together to summon the gods, asking them to bring fortune to the plant and allow it to thrive. Then, he turned away, feeling like an utter fool as he felt the urge to run back and check it to see if anything had happened yet.

Despite his qualms, Goro was pleased to see green shoots begin to grow beneath the water over the next week. He watched with pleasure as the little plant grew. He always checked it when V was asleep or in the shower, not wanting to draw attention to it until it was ready.

Goro snuck out in the morning, as he did every morning, kissing V gently on the cheek. She snuffled and made a small noise in her throat, disturbed by the tickle of his beard. He smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She looked so lovely like this, so pure in the morning light streaming in the window. Truthfully, it would not matter how she looked. She was grace and goodness incarnate, so far as he was concerned. No matter the color of her hair, or the smattering of scars from combat or the lines of cyberware on her skin, she was beautiful to him because of who she was. Beautiful, lively V.

Goro peeled himself away and stepped into the garden, peering into the water to see the first stalks breaking the surface. It would not be long now. He took a deep breath in through his nostrils, enjoying the morning air, holding a hot cup of tea in his hand as he quietly meditated.

“Hey, watcha doing?” V asked, innocent. Goro jumped slightly and hissed a curse in Japanese as hot tea splashed across the back of his hand. V stepped forward, taking the teacup from him and holding his hand, kissing the back of it lightly with her soft lips.

“Already better,” Goro assured her, silver eyes glowing with pleasure. “And how did you sleep?”

“Not too bad. Don't like waking up alone, though,” she chided.

“My apologies, V. Please, allow me to make it up to you with some wholesome breakfast.” She frowned, looking around the garden, clearly trying to uncover whatever secret he was hiding, but she smiled brightly and nodded, following him inside.

Two more weeks passed, just one week until Valentine's day, and Goro could no longer hide it. It sat, heavy and blue green at the end of a bright stalk, surrounded by floating leaves. V had commented on the plant and Goro had shrugged it off, suggesting he had merely purchased it as a way to purify the air in the garden. Now, however, it had become obvious that it was an unbloomed flower. V joined him in the garden and bent down to inspect it.

“What will it look like, do you think?”

“I am not sure. We will find out together.” She squeezed his arm and walked back inside after giving him a soft peck on the cheek. Goro watched her pad back into their apartment, his chest feeling warm as he surveyed her movement, as he thought about how much he loved this woman that had dropped into his life under the strangest of circumstances.

The flower bloomed fully just two days before Valentine's day. When the day in question finally dawned, Goro stepped into the garden, katana tucked in his belt. He slid the wickedly sharp weapon out of its slick red-black saya. With a flick of his wrist, he freed the flower from the plant, carefully catching it before it dropped into the pond, a single drop of water slipping from its stem, spreading graceful ripples across the serene surface. The false koi scattered, hiding among the remains of the plant. Three more flowers were near blooming, but the one Goro had chosen as V's gift was the largest and was fully open, revealing the delicate powdery yellow insides and crisp blue-white petals.

Stopping in their kitchen, Goro picked up the tray of decadent breakfast he had prepared for V, and sat the flower at the corner, a glorious ornament to the rest of the carefully arranged display.

“おはよう、私の人生への愛。(Good morning, love of my life.)” He said it while her eyes were still closed, and it was likely her translator had not yet booted, but she sat up, pleasantly surprised by his gift.

“Goro, this looks amazing and...oh, the flower!”

“White lotus. It was ready to pluck. There will be more. I grew it for you, if you had not guessed.” He paused for a moment, studying her face, memorizing how she looked, happy, relaxed, so different than months before when he had drug her from the trash heap. “You are lovely, V, but I thought, perhaps...” he let his voice trail off as he plucked the flower from the tray. With his free hand, Goro tucked V's hair behind her ear. “May I?” She nodded and he flashed her a small smile in response as he placed the white lotus at her ear. It adorned the side of her head beautifully, the stark contrast to her glowing skin nearly taking his breath away. He took her hand, kissed the back of it.

“How beautiful you are, V,” he told her. “Happy Valentine's day.” A small look of disappointment crossed V's features, but she brushed it away. Goro frowned. “What is wrong?”

“You _grew_ me a flower. That's amazing. I just got things to give you a spa day,” she said in a self-deprecating tone. He raised a perfectly groomed brow. She knew him so well.

“That sounds perfect.” She smiled.

“I do have an errand I have to run after breakfast though.” Goro blinked.

“Oh. May I join you?” V flushed.

“It's a quick, boring errand, Goro. Stay here, relax. Won't take me long,” she promised, taking a bite of the egg he had prepared and giving a soft moan of pleasure at the taste. “This is amazing,” she told him, pointing with her fork. His chest warmed at that, pleased at being praised by her.

“Much better than cardboad yakitori or scopburger,” he sniffed. She cupped a hand on his cheek.

“I love it when you're picky about food,” she laughed. They sat, nibbling at the breakfast fare and chatting, Goro occasionally kissing V's hand, V leaning her leg against his, the smooth skin of her upper thigh drawing his eye. She smirked, delicately licking one of her fingers clean in a way that sent a shiver of pleasure down Goro's spine. V leaned in to kiss him, her lips tasting of coffee. “I'll be back in a bit. Love you!”

“わたしは、あなたを愛しています(I love you.)” It always felt more natural, like he meant it more in Japanese. V smiled brightly at him and pulled on her clothes, leaving the lotus flower perched in her hair.

Goro was seated in his study, the tip of his index finger pressed to his temple, a pair of reading glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose. He was rereading _人間失格_ _(No Longer Human)_ for at least the tenth time and was just thinking to take a break when V returned. She embraced him from behind, kissing the top of his head and delicately loosing his hair from its usual tight bun.

“ちょっと待って！(Wait a minute!)” he squawked, but she silenced him by tossing a soft robe in his lap.

“Spa time,” she announced. “Come on, time to relax and let me take care of you, for once.” Goro stood and she helped him undress, pushing aside his usual white button-up shirt and sliding it from his shoulders. It fell to the floor and he reached to pick it up, but she caught him under the chin with a finger. “Uh uh. I'm taking care of you. Don't worry about the mess.” She still had the lotus flower tucked in her hair. “Everyone I ran into while I was out loved this,” she said, gesturing when his eyes darted toward it. “So I got something for you.” She reached a previously-hidden hand out, revealing a small basket of cherry blossoms.

“Where did you find those?” Goro breathed, eyes going wide. V smirked.

“Let's just say the Arasaka groundskeepers won't be pleased about the state of one of their trees.” Goro shot her a disapproving look more out of habit than anything else, but then he too grinned.

“Little thief,” he scolded, pulling her close.

“Come on. Sit, let me spoil you.” He obeyed and she made him slide into the indescribably soft terry robe, sighing as she massaged his shoulders and then brushed his hair. He felt her lithe fingers doing something and he cracked open one eye, looking at their joint reflection in the nearby window.

“What are you doing?”

“Braiding your hair with flowers,” she answered, laughter in her tone. Her fingers brushed over his scalp and tugged gently, pushing his long, thick hair into ordered strands and braiding them into an intricate pattern with cherry blossoms adorning each plait. He glanced over his shoulder. In this moment he had never loved her more. It took up all his focus, past the lavender-scented candle she had lit at his elbow, past the soothing lotion she had rubbed on his shoulders, the quiet koto music she had queued, even past the feeling of her fingers in his hair, his love for her enveloped him.

“Message sent,” his interface informed him. Goro blinked and V chuckled.

“I love you too,” she told him with a bright laugh and she tugged the end of the braid gently, letting it fall against his back. His cheeks blazed with color from the embarrassment at once again failing to use his phone system correctly, but Goro was glad he had made her laugh. “All done. Now come on, I've got more plans for you,” she told him, taking his hand and leading him toward their bedroom and tugging him toward the bed. He removed the lotus flower from her hair and set it on the nightstand. “Remember when you told me you 'preferred other flowers'?” she teased. He kissed her, the pad of his thumb caressing her lower lip.

“I had hoped the flowers I grew would make it up to you. But I will never, what is the phrase...'live it down,' will I?” he commented in a dry tone, but his eyes twinkled with amusement. In answer, V pulled him on top of her and his hands cupped her face. Goro kissed her deeply, their lips locking together for a moment, his tongue sliding delicately into her mouth, making her breathe a soft whine.

“You are the only flower I want, V. Happy Valentine's day.”


End file.
